The other side of me
by dauntlessdivergentdemigods
Summary: Tris Prior is different. Well, she just hates the life she's living. She has to keep a secret and covers it up by turning herself into something she always wanted, her true self. Once, she almost got caught by Four Eaton, the typical heartthrob. She has to avoid him. As much as she tried, she couldn't push him away completely. She shouldn't have let him in, in the first place. OOC.
1. Meeting the Eatons

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS. JUST THE PLOT, ETC. THEY ALL BELONG TO VERONICA :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"morning!" i let out a cheery shout as i stumbled down the stairs

The must-be-elegant young lady, just had to stumble down the stairs. I got my white tank wrinkled. Just great. Good thing my Cardigan and skirt were still fine.

"Good morning hun, now now, manners at all times, you got it sweetheart?" Mom told me.

it wasn't an option. it was an order.

"Yes mother, so, what are we having for breakfast?" i kept my voice low.

"Eggs and bacon, why don't you help your brother to set things up?" she said in a tone that is suppose to be an order.

I walked into the kitchen and then there stood my annoying, smart brother.

He's not annoying or anything. I'm just usually jealous of him alright. He's just better at everything and I mean everything. Of course I won't tell him that, I have some self-pride.

"Good morning, Caleb."

He turns and nods. "Beatrice. hey, a little help?"

I sigh. "Sure, why ever not?"

I started flipping the eggs and place them in each plate, as I put each eggs, the smell of the fried bacon fills the room.

I was about to get a go for it, to snatch a strip of bacon away from the plate he was holding, but Caleb knew my trick-or that's what I assumed. He pushed me out of the kitchen and I stood there dumbfounded.

_What a killjoy._

I sat on the chair, waiting for the meal. I wolfed down the breakfast immediately once the plate was set in front of me. I grabbed my books and bag and rushed out the door, mumbling a goodbye.

I unzipped my bag and took out my clothes. my skirt was replaced with a dark blue skinny jeans. I exchanged my beige cardigan with a leather jacket. I hate being so formal. I snuck them into my bike's compartment.

I jumped onto my motorbike, my car was being fixed and so, I have no choice, its either the motorcycle or walk. Not to mention that the school is downtown. oh, my mom doesn't even know I have this harley bike. I keep it in the shed, a place she will never visit.

I live on the uptown area, where the "royals" or "rich" lives. my family is in line to the throne of the Bureau Kingdom. I don't even know what such of a kingdom has that kind of name. yes, it's _hideous. _I'm pretty sure Caleb will take the throne because:

a) he's older than me b) he's the first child c)he's selfless and will do anything to help.

I'm Beatrice Natalie Prior. i'm mostly known as Tris Natalie. I don't use my surname because it's a royalty name. In these times, the child usually takes their parents names as their middle name. if its a girl, they take the mother's, if it's a guy, they take the father's.

Well I'm gonna stop the introduction and get back to my present life.

I drove to Divergent High. I came here to be just another person, I don't have to be me, the royal and ladylike with such manners. I could be the real me, the outgoing and very myself me, I could do anything I wanted without being judged. Well it's LA! of course everyone's going to judge you but not in that way.

I never told anyone my secret, no one should know my secret, and no one will.

Yes, I'm a princess. Arranged marriages, no time for love, nothing, everything is being done for me and everything is being controlled.

This is what I think about my life: I fucking hate my life.

I parked my bike outside, and place my helmet on top of it.

I went to school and all eyes turned my way, I'm nobody special or anyone popular, I'm just me. let me correct that, i _may_ be popular but I'm certainly not pretty or the queen bee or a cheerleader. no, I'm the gangster gothic type and well, me.

Everyone avert their gaze back to what they were doing as soon as I gave them the glare. yeah that's right, my trademark is _the_ glare. The one that will scare the shit out of people and will make kids cry till the pee. it happened before.

I walked through the hallway in complete silence. everyone were silent as well. I was getting tired of this so I shouted,"DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO DO INSTEAD OF STOPPING AND STARING AT ME?!"

Everyone started scurrying around.

I love this, no one knows or even care, I was walking smoothly to my locker when someone jumped at me.

"Hey girlfriend! whaddup?"

"Chris," i lower my voice, "you're scaring the shit out of me. don't jump on me like that."

"Alright, hurry. let's go. Yikes, everyone is seriously scared of you. not even kidding."

I laughed, then followed her to class.

I went home, after school. Mom's car is parked on the driveway. oh no. What makes her went home this early? It's just two o'clock. I took off my leather jacket and skinny jeans and wore back the a beige cardigan and pastel pink skirt I 'wore' this morning. I dragged my bike to the shed and went in from the front door.

I normally don't have to change back since my mom usually goes home around four thirty and i can go to my room and change into my appropriate clothing. Life sucks.

"Mother?" I called out.

"Over here beatrice," She replied from the living room.

I walked to the living room and asked her,"Mom? why are you-"

I stop mid-sentence. Oh my god.

I'm pretty sure my eyes bulged out and I was squeaking to find an excuse to get out of there. I know her.

My mom told me, "Beatrice, this is Evelyn Eaton my partner at work. she publishes my designs and she sponsors the store. Evelyn, this is my daughter Beatrice."

Four's mother right?

I curtsied and greeted her,"good afternoon mrs. Eaton , how are you doing?"

She laughs lightly, "I'm fine, I'm fine, you're Tris? my boy has been talk-"

My head shot up at the mention of my nickname.

"ma'am, it's Teatrice actually, not Tris." i corrected her and forced a smile.

She gave me a confused look. "Oh, then, very well, Beatrice."

I stood there awkwardly until my mother dismissed me.

That was close.

I went up to my room and started doing my homework.

I may be a rebel and a gangster, but I don't skip classes and not do all my assignments. if my mom gets called to my school and sees me, i'll be doomed. literally.

The doorbell rang as I was finishing my homework.

_Who could it be?_

Nevertheless, I rushed downstairs and got the door.

I stopped in front of the door and unlocked the door.

"Yes? who may you be looking for?" I asked formally.

I tuck a piece of hair that went running free to my face. I froze at the sight of him.

Oh. My. God.

Holy mother of- This day could not get any worse.

He looked up, straight to my face and his eyes popped at the sight of me.

I glared at him.

Then he looked at me up and down, scanning me.

i was about to roll my eyes some more and cuss out mean words at him before realizing myself. I'm still wearing the skirt, and cardigan. This is not me.

Well shit.

crap. crap. crap.

He started laughing in front of my door, he was crying. I turned frustrated and asked,"Who are you and who may you be looking for?"

"Whoa, Tris?! i can't believe it. you? it's you?" he went all hysterics again.

"I'm sorry, we don't give out inside information. Who are you looking for, _again_?" I emphasis on the last word.

"I'm Four Eaton, looking for Evelyn?" He controlled his laugh.

I sighed. "Please do come in," I opened the door to let him in.

Honestly, this day couldn't get any shittier.

Oh god. _P__lease_ help me.

* * *

**AN:**

yess, I'm starting a new story! I hope you like the start of this story. weewee :)

what do you think? Leave a review below because they're all so meaningful to me and are all so highly appreciated.

(I had to re-edit because I got the wrong file-not the final copy-but the content of the story is almost the same)

**review?**


	2. A little flashback

Chapter 2-

"Is there anything you need?" I asked them.

"No thank you, we'll be fine," Four answered for him and his mother.

The stupid look is still plastered on his face.

I nodded, and took a seat beside my mother.

Okay, let's reprocess everything. I changed into my formal clothes and Four came to pick up his mother at my house. He laughed at the way I dressed up. _Rude._

I should've known! Evelyn is here. How stupid of me.

These clothes are so uncomfortable, I'm not even kidding. No one knows I'm a ladylike person or that I dress so girly but formal.

Without me noticing, the subject changed and I was coming back to focus when my name was mentioned.

"So Four, you and Beatrice know each other quite well don't you?" My mother asked him.

Right at this moment, Evelyn had went to the bathroom and it was just the three of us.

He gave us a puzzled look before I clenched my teeth and stared intensely at him, shooting him a look.

He raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

Although I can tell he's uninterested.

I knitted my eyebrows together and pleaded.

He cleared his throat, "Well yes _Natalie_, you see, _Beatrice_, is a very good student and is a role model for the others. Everyone admires her, even _everyone_ from the football team."

I am_ so_ going to kill him today.

"Ah, I see, that's a good thing to hear." my mother smiled at him, then at me. I smile back falsely.

I'm planning a murder. I am so killing Four.

"Hey, um, Four, we have the history project to do right? We have to submit it to next week, better get started on that," I blink at him, giving him codes.

"Huh? which?"

Another blink.

"Oh, OH! yeah yeah, let's do it," he said.

Boys are so dense.

I curtsied and left. I could hear him snickering beside me.

Stupid him. _Stupid_ Four!

I pulled him to my room and shut the door.

He bursts out laughing as I glared at him.

"Four Eaton, do you have a death wish?" I said coldly.

"BAHAHA, what are you wearing?" he wiped a tear from his cheek.

"One, none of your concern. Two, why are you here anyway?" my cheeks burn.

I won't let him get under my skin. I absolutely hate this boy.

"One, then it isn't a problem if I laughed. Two, I'm picking up my mom!" he mimicked my tone.

"Whatever! Whatever stays here, stays here. No one should even know about this! Okay look, this is _a secret_. So you better watch your blabbering mouth."

"Blabbering? I don't even gossip Tris. Girls do. Not boys!"

"Excuse me, Mr playboy, I know boys okay, now just, Don't even come here anymore! Just go away!"

"As you wish," he curtsied, "_Beatrice Natalie_." he winked.

_At least he doesn't know your surname._

That's not any better!

He smirked before going out the door.

God, this is painful to talk about tomorrow.

I know what you think, stop pushing him away. He's Four fucking Eaton. Everyone worships him. Everyone will think it's lucky to be able to get a chance to actually make a conversation with him.

Well, I'll tell you my story. Four and I had been friends since we were kids. He was two years older than me, but we were in the same grade because I had skipped preschool. Not that I'm saying I'm smart or anything, I'm just an early bird I guess?

I always look up to him like my own brother, but one day, I caused an accident and we were both involved in it. I'd love to spill the details, but not now. Long story short, he lost his memory, his parents think I was no good to be his friend, and so I distanced myself. I didn't remember much as well, because I got a slight concussion and a broken leg, but aside from that, I was fine compared to Four. I didn't think he lost his memory completely, he only remembered certain important things like his family.

I pushed him away, for so long, I forgot what it's like to be cared for. I've always watched him from a distance since then, looking at him growing up into a stony yet kind person he is now. He built barriers in his life, walls that were so high up, it was impossible to break down. I don't even know what kind of a person he is anymore. He might be cocky and arrogant outside of school and around his friends, but he was the typical untouchable insensitive boy.

I'm never going to say it aloud, but I had a crush since we were actually toddler. Yeah, you could say that he's like my childhood sweetheart that wasn't my sweetheart, but it doesn't matter. None of my feelings were important anyway. So when we "first met" back in middle school, some feelings doesn't go away, they're just buried deep down inside you. I've been avoiding him all my life because when I get near him, I remember the trouble I make. The worry in my parents' eyes, his mother's sobs throughout the hospital and even Caleb's disapproving looks. I guess Caleb and I just became very uncommunicative after that?

God, you have no idea how much I longed to spend time with him again. Not even caring what the world thinks. Just me and him, like the rest of the world doesn't even exist.

I have to push him away, I don't want him to mess up with my emotions again.

Yes, I fell for the cold-hearted Four Eaton.

There, now you know my story.

* * *

**AN:**

Okay, so I just want to make things clear. She doesn't live in a castle, where she's supposed to be. She will, as soon as she finishes this school year. She doesn't go through any pain, since she was taught since she was a kid and she faces those "abnegation" traits on a daily basis. Also, at school, there's factions as well, but not like faction before blood thing. It's more like the division of people like the typical high school: jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, goths, etc. But in this case it's the five factions and Tris is in dauntless. You may think Tris is so out of character like she has too much self-pride and a spoiled brat, but that's the point of the story. By her encounter with Four Eaton, everything will change slowly. I hope so.

hope you like it xx.

**Review?**


	3. Gossipers all around

Chapter 3

Everyone was whispering about something when I came to school, they didn't even acknowledge my presence. Not that I don't like it, it's just odd, _weird_.

Stop it Tris. You're no royal, deal with it.

Suddenly, a sophomore girl came up to me. "Is it true? That _Four_ came over to your house? How was it? OMG! What happened?"

I remembered that she started _the_ fire in the girl's locker room, so the boys would come rescuing them. Oh, she is totally obsessed with Four. Yes, _the_ Four.

"Who?" I scoffed, "_Four_?"

"YASSS himmm!" she started shrieking.

"No, it didn't. Nothing happened."

"LIAR LIAR LIAR! TELL ME! I NEED TO KNOW THE DETAILS." she started 'fangirling' and started shaking me.

WHOA. _Hold up_, no one could shake me at any circumstances.

I clenched my fist, held them at my side and stared at her, hard.

"_Nothing_." I clenched my teeth and let out a calm, pointed voice, "Happened."

She stepped backwards, realizing what she's done to me.

"T-Tris, S-Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

I just brushed past her without caring.

These people. They're believing everything everyone else is saying. They want to be fed with gossips.

_Idiots._

I went to my class and sat on my usual chair. Somebody was standing in front of me.

"Hey_ sweetheart_, is it true you were hitting on _Four_?" a random girl me.

I rolled my eyes. "No."

Can everyone just_ shut up_?

"Stop lying _Tris._ I know you started _all this_ to _get_ Four's attention. Well stop it! You'll _never_ get him!" She screeched.

I asked her because a matter-of-fact I don't even recognise her. "Who are _you_?"

She scoffed as if she couldn't believe someone don't even know her.

"Well listen up here, _sweetheart._ I don't know what's your play but stay away from _him._ He's _mine_!" she let out a piercing scream.

"I'm not interested. He's _all yours_." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh," she seemed to lose interest, "Just saying, if you ever, come near him. I _warned_ you."

The bell rang and she fled out of my class.

Wait, she's_ not_ even in my class?

Who_ is _she?

I managed to avoid Four for the rest of the day. His face is the last thing I want to look at today.

I walked out of my last class to my locker, getting my things so I can go home quickly.

"Tris!" some cheery voice called out.

I turned to the one and no other, Uriah.

Uriah is my closest friend, he helped me out when I was a transfer in middle school, when I moved to Chicago.

"Hey Uri, what's up?" I asked weakly.

"Tell me it isn't true," he scrunched up his nose.

I sighed.

"It's not."

He pushed his eyebrows together like he's confused. He was silent for a moment before he talked again.

"Come on, you looked so stressed," he said as he pulled my hand and steered me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked, too tired to pull away.

"We are going to get you some chocolate cake. And for _me_ as well"

I laughed. I know Uri has an obsession towards the chocolate cake, he has to get a slice every other day. I'm sure he's their most loyal customer.

We pushed the door open and the jingly bell rang.

A young woman stood behind the counter. "Welcome to faction cake parlor- Hey! Uri! Who's the lady?" she winked.

"Hey Tori! This is Tris. Can we get a slice of dauntless chocolate cake each?" Uriah chirps cheerfully and skipped to the far end table by the window.

"Sure thing." Tori called back.

I went up to the counter to pay for our cake. I bought 2 cans of soda as well. I know I could pay later but better now right?

"That will be $9.15"

I gave her a $10 bill and told her to keep the change. I took a tray and brought our food over to the booth Uriah was sitting.

"On me." I said as I placed down the tray.

He was grinning like a maniac. Oh how much I _love_ Uriah. He's like the brother I've never had. I mean like, _the fun_ brother. I have Caleb but he's not exactly, _you know_, _fun._

We talked about everything. He's supposed to be having a football practice but he ditched since he "twisted" his ankle. I know it's just bullshit. So he was waiting for Zeke, his brother.

"Where were you during lunch? Everyone was _worried-sick_." He asked mockingly.

"I was just running an errand… yup." I popped a piece of cake in my mouth.

"Cut the crap_ Tris_. I know something is up. I know-" his eyes widen in worry, "It's not because of _that_ right?"

Right on target.

In a moment of panic, I made up lame excuses. "What? No. Uri, you know me _better_ than this. I _don't_ run from a fight."

His lips were set in a thin line.

"Okay, maybe I _do_?" I look at him who was bobbing his head vigorously, "Shut _up._"

I flushed.

We started cracking up for _god knows what_ and continued to joke around.

I thought everything would be fine. I was having a fun time. Up until, a certain someone came with a group of his football friends. The last person I wanted to see today, _Four Eaton_.

He was laughing with his friends, before he took a quick glance around the room as he entered then his gaze landed on our booth. He was keeping a straight face although I could see his eyes are smiling.

Oh why oh _why_, did he have to be here, right now?

I squirm in my seat, just_ a little_, but Uriah noticed.

"Hey you fine?" he questioned as I nodded.

He turned around to where I'm looking at and saw Four and the gang, of course, he's also in the football team, he got up and _fistbump_ and _brohug_ the rest of the crew while I sat there awkwardly.

I sensed that Four was about to walk towards me and I took out my phone, and walked out, texting Uriah that I went. I push past him, and he gave me a look, he opened his mouth to speak out but I was already out the door.

Can this day get any _worse_?

I realized we came here with Uriah's car, so I had to walk all the way back to school.

Yes, it _certainly_ can.

* * *

**AN:**

**Here's the late Christmas present. A chapter for all of you! Okay, so I decided to sleep pretty early like 9.30 but I had to post and fixed this chapter that I promised so here it is. I actually already fixed it but then I accidentally reload the page without saving it and I was back to square one. The rough draft. I decided to postpone the update of this chapter which was supposed to be a couple of days back because I was sleepy, and I couldn't do it since I accidentally reload the page. Then I stayed up until 5 last night finishing a book so I'm really looking forward to rest tonight but I promised (from the other story) so I had to update. Here it is though. Maybe it's not good but I don't know. I'm going to sleep now and it's almost 11 but I need sleep okay.**

**Review?**


	4. Meet the clique

Chapter 4

* * *

"Screw you Four Eaton!" I screamed through clenched teeth.

I gave up trying to study. I guess it's a bad idea to study while using a laptop and going through social media at the same time. You know what I'm talking about. The gossip spread like a wildfire.

"Pardon?"

I whipped my neck so fast I wonder why I didn't get a whiplash. Not that I want to.

I screamed.

He rushed to cover my mouth, trying to muffle a scream.

With the first thought I got, I bit him.

"FUCK!" he cursed.

Four Eaton is here. _In my room_. Okay keep calm Tris. Get your shit together.

"w-wh-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I stuttered.

"Your mom invited me for dinner and asked me to come and get you" he said,"but I guess you're not dressed yet."

I groaned before stuffing my head under a pillow.

This is going to be one hell of a dinner.

xXx

The sun shines through the blinds.

I woke up with pounding in my head, better than last night, and my mouth tasted like something died in it.

I sat up holding my throbbing head and glance at my alarm clock by my bedside table.

7.52

shit.

"SHIT." I echoed my thought.

I scrambled off my bed before tripping on something

The impact made a thudding sound and i groaned at my throbbing knee.

Can I be any _more_ unlucky?

The thing stirred and sat up.

"What happened?" his voiced oozed sleepiness.

_god he sounds sexy._

the fuck tris?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I asked in disbelief

"Be appreciative for once," he grumbled. "You fainted last night after vomiting. I had to take care of you since your family fled with my mother."

I recalled last night's events and just let out an "oh."

Remembering the time, I scrambled up and rushed to the toilet before i realized I sprained my goddamn ankle.

Great, _just great._

xXx

I managed to get to school, at least. Even though I was a half hour late.

Every step I take is hell. It hurts so much.

I met the bunch during lunch where we clustered over our usual table.

"TRIS. WHERE WERE YOUU?" Christina flailed her arms as she shrieked catching the attention of the by passers.

I winced at her pitch and volume before breaking into a grin.

"_Crazy_ day," I said as I plop down into the seat next to her," I just missed the first period."

"You missed everything this morning!" she complained.

Alright, I didn't think I got the chance to actually introduce my clique.

There's the bubbly and fun, Marlene.

The cheeky daredevil, Uriah.

Ms. I-don't-give-a-shit, Lynn.

Mr know-it-all, Will.

Christina, as the loud one and my unbiological sister.

and me of course.

Zeke, Uriah's brother and Shauna, Lynn's sister would often join us but they're already seniors so they usually sit on the seniors table.

We started talking like the usual, before Shauna march up to our table and sat down harshly to the seat across Christina, mumbling some rude words.

"_Okay,_ stop with the mumbling and tell us what happened," I asked her in an order tone.

Everyone talks openly to each other that even age doesn't matter here even if your sibling is in the circle.

"God, I _hate_ your brother," Shauna turned to Uriah who was talking to Marlene.

He stopped abruptly and faced Shauna.

"I know, he's an idiot. _I,_ on the other hand is the perfect _and_ irresistible guy in the family," he smirked.

We made gagging and puking noises while Shauna just rolled her eyes before grinning.

"If you're irresistible, why are you still _single_?" Lynn asks.

He flushed furiously before failing to come up with a comeback.

"I'm _serious_!" Shauna yelled but her smile gave it away.

Did I mention that Zeke and Shauna got together recently for about two weeks. They're so cute together but they could be very childish at times.

"So your _dear_ brother _Zeke-_" she started but was cut off by another voice that rushed up to us.

"Oh _come on_ Shauna! It's not that of _a big_ deal," he stood behind her.

"Not a big _deal_? Not a big- Well let me tell you _something_ Zeke-"

He kissed her.

She visibly relaxed and kissed him back.

Some of us shouted _'eww's_ while others gave out some '_aww's_

Lynn pushed Zeke and grumbled. "Get a room!"

We all burst out laughing.

They break off, Shauna blushing and Zeke has a stupid smile on his face.

They were momentarily dazed before a certain someone cleared his throat and stood there awkwardly.

Oh right, I forgot. He's Zeke's _best pal._

Zeke shot up and took the flowers that Four was hiding behind his back and gave it to Shauna. She blushed even harder before smiling and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Am I forgiven?" Zeke asked with a puppy face.

Shauna nodded as she took a sniff of the flowers.

The girls-including me, _yes, I have girly feelings sometimes_-cooed at the sweet gesture while the boys just groaned and went back talking. He, *cough* Four Eaton *cough* dropped to the seat next to me.

Irritated, I turned, "Hello, can I _help_ you? Get off the chair."

"Is that how you say thank you after I tuck you into bed last night?" He just shrugs and said, "It's vacant."

Gosh, that little brat.

_You're the brat, Tris. He tucked you in.  
_

Wait how is that possible? What did I do last night?

_Don't ask me. Ask him you brat._

Okay I get it. I know I'm the brat now shut up.

I pushed him off and he fell on his butt.

"Hey! What the hell _Bea_-"

"Oh look at _that_, I have to go! Bye!" I cut him off and stepped on his foot, hard, as I glared back at dark deep blue eyes that I-

_Snap out of it Tris!_

I got up and flee the cafeteria

That boy! He could get under my skin at any day.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I can explain. Okay, I promised that I'd try to post somewhen before I go on my vacation. Apparently, I was sick the day after I posted the previous chapter. I had the rough draft typed out but I still needed to finalise and I couldn't get my hands on my laptop. I decided to post the draft as promised but had to leave earlier. I just recovered for about three days into the holiday, so yes, I travelled while being sick and it was the worst journey I had to face. All I have to say is, I'm sorry. I know I'm a crappy updater but this is what you have to face if you want to read my crappy story. Till next time.**

**Review?**


	5. Halloween costume shopping

Chapter 5

"Tris! Come on! We have to go now," Christina squealed on the phone.

I end call and slip my phone in my pocket.

We're going shopping for Halloween. Yes, Halloween. I have no idea what we're going to do there aside from choosing costumes but my lovely friends insisted that I came along.

Our school is hosting a Halloween event on the 31st, with each class making their own Halloween games. Which, I'm pretty sure would suck. Nevertheless, we come anyway. Basically, will have classes until noon, then from noon until five o'clock, we prepare everything and at six, it's the opening of the Halloween festival. We close at 9 o'clock.

Good thing I managed to wash my hair before Christina and the rest of the girls came.

Putting on a vermillion leather jacket over my tank, I walked out the door.

I quickly jump into the backseat, squeezing with Marlene and Lynn. Thank god I'm petite, I can easily squeeze in.

"Why do I have to come? It's just a costume store anyway," I grumbled.

"I know right, I could be doing other things rather than this," Lynn mumbled beside me.

"It's not just a costume store Tris, we're going to go somewhere else after. Have you been thinking what you're going to be?" Christina asks everyone.

Marlene started shrieking. "Shauna, oh my! We could twin! As sisters, I could be Elsa, with my blond hair and you could be Anna! I know Elsa has white hair but I have pale blonde hair that could make it work too, it's going to be fantastic! OR OR OR! You could be the red queen and I can be white queen!" Her eyes gleamed.

"And I could be the rabbit," Lynn snorted.

"Er, No... t yet. I haven't decided yet but I'll consider it," She nodded awkwardly to a cheeky looking Marlene.

"Wait, we're going to dress up as characters from movies?" I arch an eyebrow.

"Can I just be a cactus or a bee or something," Lynn said with a yawn, "I'm really not looking forward to this."

"We could do a group costume," Christina suggested, with her eyes on the road.

"Anyone wants to be a Tweedledum? I'll be a Tweedledee,"I offered sarcastically.

Christina just shot me a look.

"Actually I wanna be a mermaid," Lynn volunteered an answer as she rolled her eyes.

"I could do your make up!" Marlene grinned.

Christina stopped all of them by shouting. "We're here!"

I snickered as they all jumped a bit before we pile out.

xXx

"Are you fucking serious? All they have is anything, but _then_, add a 'sexy' in front of it," Shauna grumbled.

"Sexy cop, sexy baker, sexy nurse, what is this Labor day?" Lynn agreed.

"We could always be a cartoon or movie character," Marlene, the optimistic one smiled.

"Screw it already guys. I'm so done with this." She rolled her eyes.

"Omigosh! How about this?" Christina squealed.

She pulled out a stunning blue dress from the rack.

"Chris, that's a Cinderella dress," I pointed out.

"I know!" She lets out another squeal, "we could be Disney princesses!"

Lynn's head was already on her arms, as she's trying to get some "sleep".

"This is purr-fect," Marlene said as she stalks towards us from the edge of the far side of the room, walking with a black costume.

"Cat?" Shauna asks.

She scoffs. "No silly, Cat Woman!"

"I agree to this. Let's be superheroines." Lynn's head shot up as she moved to us.

So after hours of searching the perfect costume for us, we found the best costume for us. Lynn ended up with the CatWoman costume Marlene picked out. Lynn became Wonder Woman. Marlene chose to be Supergirl/Superwoman, I mean, same diff. Christina found a Vixen costume and up until now, I still got nothing.

I let out a long sigh. This is really tiring. We we're in this shop for almost two hours and I can't find anything that fit me.

"Oh! How about this? Stargirl," Christina held up the hanger with the blue turtleneck, long-sleeved crop with stars on it and a blue and white bottoms with red belt.

"Uh. No thanks?" I pursued my lips.

"Wondergirl? Raven?" Marlene pulled out two superheroines costumes.

I shook my head. Although I kind of liked the one with the black hood, it'd be cool but what I know Raven wasn't a blonde.

_So what? Just get this over with!_

No. I have to find a good one.

_Why? You want to impress Four huh?_

Ew no. He's a douche.

I shook my arguments with _myself._

Lynn abruptly stood up and stomp away to a collection of costumes on a rack, grumbling as she went to get me a costume. "Goddammit Tris. Why isn't anything good enough? Just get this already." She tossed me a superheroine costume which I have no idea who it was. I glanced at it and found that it has a black jacket.

_Good enough for me._

"Alright. I'll take this. This seems good," I nodded slowly.

Lynn and Shauna literally dragged me to the checkout letting out some hoots of relief. My girls are just so _nice._

xXx

"Again!" Marlene giggled, as Lynn pushes her on a trolley.

Yes, we're in a supermarket, shopping for decorations and food for Halloween.

"You guys should stop before we're kicked out," Shauna scolded.

Marlene gingerly jumped out of the trolley, strolling normally as if nothing happened.

"Tris. Would it be cool if we used the glow in the dark one or just some fairy lights for our class?" Christina asks.

"I don't know," I scrunched my eyebrows," glow in the dark?"

"Perfect. Now put these in," She handed me a handful of different color glow-in-the-dark stickers, candies and chocolates, and packet cans of beer.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. No one will be drinking any alcoholic stuff. I mean we even give out the candy to middle school students or below.

"The Pedrads are hosting an after-party," Christina stated simply.

_Oh, so it was for the stupid twins._

Zeke and Uriah Pedrad aren't twins they just look-a-like. Like a lot.

I turned and placed the things in the trolley, and when I turn back, there was a Four Eaton entering the supermarket.

_What is he doing here? He doesn't go for grocery shopping!_

This is just getting creepy. He's going to wherever I'm going. It's a fucking mess.

His eyes locked with mine, _crap,_ before faintly smiling and went back straight.

_Odd. He's always lively at home. I MEAN MY HOUSE NOT HIS. NOR DO WE SHARE A HOUSE THAT'S JUST EW._

Okay, my stupid brain is messing with me.

xXx

We came back to Christina's house, where we're trying on the costume. The event is in a couple of days, so we have to stick with whatever costume we got.

I opened the plastic wrapping and took out the black jacket,

_not bad._

And the dress-like thing.

_Ho-my-gosh. It's a fucking one-piece swimsuit. Or ballet leotard. Are you shitting me?_

Then I took out the last thing from the plastic wrap.

_A freaking fishnet stocking!?_

Scared of any more surprises, I dug into my plastic bag and found my supposedly pair of boots.

_Here we go._

_I put them on. Okay. Black Canary is a bad choice, I mean I think I can pull it off. Besides, I have the hair but I don't have the confidence._

"Are we going to go back to the store? I can take up the Raven offer, or even the Stargirl costume." I nervously smiled.

Christina put on her Vixen costume. Luckily for her, the costume was appropriate with the neck-fitted closed orange top, not with the _really_ low cut V-neck. And her clothes were body-fit but she has a perfect figure already.

"I'm sure it's not that ba-" she turned to look at me," Damn girl, that is H. O. T"

She smirked.

"No it is not, and are we going back? I feel like I'm wearing a ballerina leotard," I grumbled.

She shook her head. "Nope! Besides, it's an hour drive from here."

_Great! I have to put up with this stupid costume. I mean I quite like it, the boots only, because it's fabulous. _

The rest of them stepped into the bedroom, from changing in different bathrooms.

Lynn, Marlene and Shauna came out looking tremendous as well.

_So I was the ugly duckling._

Their mouth fell open when they saw me.

_Knew it! I knew it was bad!_

"Damn hot girl."

"OMG. CUTE."

"You look fantastic."

I shook my head.

_Lies._

"No, do not lie, I_ know_ its bad alright." I look down sheepishly.

"Can I at least change my stockings into more solid and darker ones, or put on leggings?" I plead.

"NO!" They all bark in unison.

_Okay then._

So _much_ for trying.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey you all! SO sorry for not posting last week. I was kinda caught up with schoolwork, and didn't have time to post. Here it is, I'm rly in a rush, I'll try to edit any more mistakes I can find by tomorrow or as soon okay? See you then. Thanks so much for reading, means a lot xx **


	6. Ugly Halloween Incident

Chapter 6

"Happy Halloween!" Christina hugs me from behind, screaming in the loud room.

I turn and gasp at her costume. It looks way better tonight.

"Hey Vixen! Oh my. How'd you pull it off?" I say as she twirls in her Vixen costume.

"Easy, because I'm Christina duh!" She giggles, "Oh my god. Your costume is the bomb. Wait what? Is that?" She squeals.

During the school's Halloween festival, we weren't obliged to wear Halloween costumes but the Pedrad's party says we must so here I was, using the costume with the fishnet stocking that Christina made me use. Good thing my mother didn't know about it. She doesn't even know I'm going to this party tonight.

I tug on my black skater skirt which isn't originally from the costume, it one of my collection. I put on an innocent face.

"What's what Christina? This is my costume after all." I bat my lashes.

She squints before turning around me, inspecting my skirt. Before I know, I felt my thighs were cool. Christina pulled down my skirt!

"All done. Voilà! It's perfect!" She pulls my skirt over my head.

I groan, "Chris, give it back!" I jump in my heels since she's taller than me.

She simply tuck it away to god knows where and shakes her head.

"You look sensational. Now go on, enjoy the party!" She goes back to the dance floor, while jumping to the thumping noise from the sound system.

Groaning again, I made my way to the kitchen, to see the boys having a shot match.

"Ooh. Love the outfit Tris," Uriah smirks at me, glancing up and down my body.

I gave him the finger.

"Fuck off. I got this by mistake," I make my way toward him, grabbing his red solo cup, chugging it down, as we watch the match off between Four and Zeke.

_These boys are unbelievable._

"The fishnet stocking though, is that a leotard?!" He stifles his laugh.

I glare at him. "I said fuck off. What are you anyway?" Noticing his outfit for the first time.

He smirks at me before going into action. "I'm a Waldo."

I gave him a confused look before it hit me. My eyes widen. "Oh my god. Don't tell me," I was snickering.

"Where's Waldo?" He asks innocently.

That's when I laugh so hard, I trip over my own boots, still laughing on the ground.

"I win! In your face arsehole!" Zeke's voice zooms through the air.

"Awweee maannnn, I-" hiccup "need-" hiccup "a bathroom" Four slurs.

Oh yeah, he's definitely drunk.

"Down the hall, second door from the left." Uri calls out from behind me.

He walks past me, stopping abruptly, scanning what I was wearing then whispers in my ear," You look good Tris."

I laugh heartily, "You're drunk."

He just smirks before continuing his journey.

I watch Four going to the bathroom, stumbling so many times, I lost count.

Somebody called me, and that's when I turn back into focus.

"Yeah?" I look at her. "Susan?! What are you doing here?"

Susan is dressed in a dorothy from Oz costume with her hair in braided pigtails.

"Came here with Caleb. How are you enjoying the party?" She says in a cheery tone.

The music wasn't as loud in the kitchen and this isn't the usual 'drink, get drunk, get laid, have a major migraine and hangover the next morning' type of party. It's more Halloween themed and the music and surrounding are spookier, the music aren't as loud as the reckless high school parties. It's somekind of gathering or something. Kids still come over to ask for candy and we can't do a party like that in front of them.

Caleb is here?!

I force a fake smile, "It's really great! Enjoy yourself with Caleb! Go shoo" I push her away.

When Four came back, still slurring with bloodshot eyes, I became sick to my stomach.

I didn't eat anything. Except. URIAH.

Finding Uriah was easy, he was shamelessly flirting with Marlene, they're almost a thing or something but he's a chicken.

"Black Canary is in the house," Marlene hoots as she saw me approaches.

I raised a finger at her before pulling Uri by the ear to my head level, since I'm shorter than him.

"What the hell did you put in that drink?" I scream.

He looks sheepish. He _looks SHEEPISH_ instead of _guilty._

"I dump a beer and absinthe in the cup? I think one of the bottles was a _Pisco_ or a _Jack Daniel's_." He thinks.

I had a look of murder in my eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You know I don't drink. I'm already feeling woozy. I drank like what? A sip? That's like over 50% of alcohol!" I shake my head.

He begins to speak," A cup actually but-"

I cut him off. "It doesn't matter! I can't come home tonight. I'm going to smell like alcohol!"

Mother is going to kill me.

I have an idea. I'm pretty sure I can crash at Christina's. All I need to do is to find her.

"Screw it," I mutter leaving the concerned Marlene and the _-finally-_ guilty Uriah.

You know those arsehole or naughty boys as you call it?

Well, since I'm only in a fucking fishnet stocking and my thighs are exposed. Like I'm in a leotard, they were hitting on me.

No. You don't get it. No one hits on me. I hate it and I made sure everyone knew that by now. I broke a jock's nose once because of that.

"Hey babe, why don't you have a drink with us?" A slurry boy's voice asks.

I was already feeling a bit tipsy, really dizzy but I manage to compose my posture.

"No thanks," I brush them off with my steely gaze.

Another guy just smirks beside him. "Now now, don't get all feisty. I like it though, but just sit with us and we can, well," He fucking touched me. He fucking slides his hand up my bare thigh, fishnetted thigh.

"Get your fucking hands off me." I push him away.

His anger showed on his eyes and he stood up, pulling me down with him back on the couch and I stumbled on him lap.

"That's a good girl," he pulls me into his lap, snaking his arm around me waist. His arms were hard as steel as he traps me in his arm lock.

Struggling, I pushed him off, but his arms wouldn't budge.

"Get the fuck away you piece of shit," I shriek.

The music was louder than I remembered, so no one could hear my screams. They were all just dancing.

Pathetic creatures.

Keeping one arm around my waist, he pulled down my neck with the other and started kissing my freaking neck, nibbling on some spots.

Are you fucking kidding me?

I am not getting a hickey from a hungry shit.

I step hard on his foot with the heels of my boots. He grunts but kept his lock around me. If I knew, I think it was a harder lock than before.

I was about to concede, when I felt a cool liquid on my back.

The guy behind me was wet, and in front of me, was my hero, and it just happens to be Four freaking Eaton.

He yanks on my arm, hard, but it was better than being trapped by that thing.

"Don't ever touch her," He growls, before pulling me into a bathroom.

I scrunch my nose in disgust. There was puke on the toilet bowl.

"Not mine," he says, "Are you okay?"

"I thought you're drunk." I look at him.

I started mumbling to myself. "Oh god, this is a mistake. Coming here was a mistake. I wanna go home."

I feel my eyes began to water but I push them away by kneading the heels of my palms into my eyes.

"Tris. Let me take you home," His worried voice surprises me.

"It's okay," I assure him.

Totally not.

He looks at me like he doesn't believe me before I spoke up again," Just take me to Christina," I squeak out.

He nods and took me out.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asks me, still worried.

I smile, nodding again.

"Who was that?" I ask, I couldn't see the person's face properly.

I felt my throat dries when I heard the name.

"Peter. And- Al," he whispered.

All I could do was to whimper.

"Chris, I'm crashing at your place tonight. Can we leave?" I tug on her costume.

She turns to look at me before nodding vigorously. I bet she saw the look on Four's face since her eyes were lingering at his face before turning to mine.

"Let me just get my purse alright." She takes off to the nearby couch, before returning.

"Ready," I smile.

I'm tough. I have to be tough. That accident won't traumatize me.

I let Christina lead me out to her car and she drives us to her house, where I crashed.

All throughout the ride until then, I couldn't feel anything. Nothing, just numbness.

* * *

**AN: ** **what do you think? Sorry it took so long, I didn't really have any time to actually post it. I'm going to try to write another chapter later this week but I'm not sure when it'd be done. Till next time :)**

**Do me a favour please: Read my wattpad story. the username is  meridianmoon. Read, Comment, Vote. Tell me what you think. The link's also in my bio so check it out! If I get let's say 140-150 reads in my story in wattpad and maybe 15-20 votes. I'm going to update later this week. Both stories. No, all three stories. My two stories in and that story in wattpad. It'd be hard to write all three. I have time later this week, I could use it to write more chapters. What do you think? Read it for another chapter.**


	7. Four is everywhere

Chapter 7

* * *

"Beatrice Natalie Prior," mother scolds, "where were you last night? I was worried-sick."

I close the front door.

"Nothing. I just… I had to sleep at Christina's because we were finishing our biology project," I lied.

She sighs and hug me, "Okay but next time, make sure you tell me."

I look down and nod. "Oh! Where's Four?" I asked," I need to speak with him."

"He's at home. Honey, you know you can't get too close right? After what happened…" she trails off.

I nod in understanding.

"I know, but why is Evelyn working with you? After all that happened."

"Beatrice, our kids might went into an accident, but Evelyn and I are still friends, besides, she has a great plan for the company."

I nod and left my mother.

A great plan for the company? What company?

How will I ever forgive myself. He doesn't even know what happened. How old was I? 2? I know he was four. Maybe that's where he got his nickname. He doesn't want to be called by his real name. I wonder why. Still, it isn't my business to intrude to such a thing.

I walked into my room and finish things I needed to get done.

xXx

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," I said without ripping my eyes from the laptop. I had to finish an essay for Mr. Elmore, my English teacher.

"Hey Beatrice," a deep voice soothed my ear.

Of course it _had_ to be him.

I glanced behind my back and look. Four_ again._

"Hey. What's up? Oh, before you say anything, I want to thank you for helping me last night. It was … brave." I smile to myself.

His eyes lightened but that deep blue eyes are somehow just beautiful. I love those eyes.

"No problem," he smiles," oh, some food for you. I heard you haven't eaten all day."

Mother.

I took it carefully and mumble a 'thanks'. He got me chinese takeout. I love chinese takeout even more than pizza and pizza is the best thing in the world.

I took a sniff and moan at the smell.

"So," he plops down on my bed, "what's the deal about Beatrice?"

Panicking, I throw a comeback, "what's the deal about Four? What happened to _Tobias_?"

His head shot up at the mention of his real name.

He was silent. He just gave me a puzzled look and squinted.

"Nothing." He finally said.

I mimicked him. "Then nothing for you to know about Beatrice."

He frowns. That little cute frown-

Okay I'll admit this. He is totally gorgeous and cute. Full lips, blue eyes and such a charm. Who wouldn't kill for those? Yes, it's still a basic crush but nothing will ever happen okay.

"It's just," he cups his neck, "I can't remember anything before I was Four."

_Bullseye._

"Really?" I ask worriedly. Don't tell me it was that accident.

"Yeah, I- uh, I had an accident when I was young and I had a concussion, but really, aside from that, my memory is great!" he said.

"Do you have accidents often?" I ask curiously.

"All the time." He laughs.

"Were you," my throat stricken, "when you forgot, in an accident with a little gi—"

My mother slams into the room with a tray of snacks.

"Here you go kids," she smiles, placing it on the table.

And she's the Queen. Well, technically my grandma is, she was a princess, but my parents didn't want the throne. Such elegance for a princess.

_Like you're any better._

Shut up.

We said thank you to her and I return to my studying.

After she leaves, Four opens his mouth to speak, but before he could muster a word, I beat him to it.

"I think you should leave. I have to do this, sorry Four." I hastily apologise.

I can see him frowning before leaving, bidding his goodbye.

I was _so close_ to the truth, but of course, like always, I failed.

xXx

"Tris. You look terrible!" Christina exclaims, concerned.

I smile, "I'm okay. Really. I'm fine."

I'm one of those rare girls who doesn't wear make up to school and since Four knows my secret or almost did or a part of it, I became very restless. Very. Now, I had eyebags under my eyes and my skin is turning porcelain white. I need serious help.

"I'm fine, very good. Very, very good!" I fake the enthusiasm in my voice.

"Come on, you need some sleep." She drags me to the clinic.

After Christina explains the situation to the nurse, I smile to the nurse and she lets me sleep on one of the bed. Christina sat by my side, telling me stories about what I've missed in the past few days.

Christina rambles on,"And then, a girl literally flirts in front of us with Zeke! I mean-"

The drowsiness of the sleeping pill overcomes my head. I think about how my friends are always there for me even if I'm not for them. Especially since the last few days because I'm so messed up about Four. Right when the pill is taking me away, I mumble out, "Sorry."

The darkness engulfs me.

When I see light, I came face to face with a frowning Four.

Four. Four and Four. Why does it have to be him?

Four scrambles to his feet and stood by my side, right when I moan. The sleeping pill is wearing off but still dazed from sleep, I ask, half asleep, "What time is it?"

"1.27." he checks his watch.

I came to focus when I realize Four is here instead of Christina.

Alarmed, I quickly ask, "Where's Christina?"

"She ran off with Will at Lunch," he buries his hands in his pocket.

His calm and cool demeanor makes me wonder, what lies behind his quiet façade?

"Oh, I should have known. Thanks for being here," I say, as I get off the bed.

Still fatigued, the ground shook before me. I could feel like I'm falling but did nothing to stop it, but before I could actually fall, a pair of strong arms closed around my waist supporting me. I hold on to those arms as I held on to my dear life. I'm so dramatic I should join theatre.

We stood there for a long time. Our eyes lock like we belong here, together. Like we should be. The spark was never gone, or as if there was such thing as a spark. My head pounds, my heart hammers and my skin crawl. This boy makes me fantasize about my childhood sweetheart. Is he even still the same person?

I can hear the alarm blaring in my ears, telling myself to get away from him, because I can't be with him. I can never will. It'll just get me hurt and brokenhearted.

"Are you okay?" he speaks after a really long time.

I nod numbly.

Feeling uncomfortable under his stare I speak up," What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He smiles, "nothing. You're just so b-different. Like when you're in skirts. I like both versions of Tris. Both are unique. Like you are."

Bashful, I feel my cheeks heat up and I look down. "Um thanks?"

Christina decides to ruin the moment but I'm glad she rescued me from the situation.

"Hey girlie, you're up! How're you feeling? Thanks for keeping an eye on her Four." She rushes it all out, while grabbing my arm,"See yaFour!"

I didn't even get a chance to reply, Christina was just dragging me out and away.

Once we were far enough, Christina got close to my ear and squeals but at the same time, her tone harshens.

"Tris, you have a lot of explaining to do." Christina gushes.

I look innocently to her, "what do you mean?"

Christina gave me that look. The poker face stare with one eyebrow lifted.

She sighs," Confess because I don't want to be a bitch. You were mumbling his name when you sleep!"

Oh fuck no.

"You have a crush on him?" she nudges.

"Who?" I still play stupid.

She rolls her eyes and points to the direction of the clinic.

Oh shit.

"NO! No way in hell!" I scream out.

"Thennn?" She asks expectantly.

I sigh in defeat. This conversation will be the _end_ of me.

"Where should I even begin?" I ask, conceding.

* * *

**AN: ****I am back! It's been more than a month since I last updated and I think it's about time. So here! Not my best but netter than nothing. Tell me what you think about it alright, leave it in the review box and don't forget to check out my story in wattpad, it's a collab I made with my friend and tell me what you think. So go on and read it! Username: meridianmoon be sure to check it out**

**See ya. xx**


	8. Look who's here

Chapter 8

After all this time, I managed to push him away. But why can't I do it now?

I have no idea what had happened, it just does. Now he's even in my circle of friends. What's worse is that we've been really close, and that's already dangerous for me. What if I fall for him? Not to mention the girls are starting to glare daggers at me although they mostly cower under my glare. I did mention to you that Four is a heatthrob of the school. Come on, who wouldn't fall for a guys with looks, whose full of himself but at the same time mysterious? Girls love a guy with a side of mysteriousness.

The sudden noise from beside me pulls me out of my reverie.

"Ready?" Four asks, palms open.

I frown, "to where?"

He laughs. The light laugh that gives me chills. "Out," he smirks.

I take his hand in mine and we walk out my house. Right. School.

As soon as I see bike, I object. "Sorry hun, my bike is cooler." I retort.

He frowns, his cold demeanor comes back. It only happens when he's barrier comes up, or just to threaten people. "No. your mom is going to suspect what we go to school with," he thinks aloud.

I groan in frustration. "Fine, but wait." I say, as I pull him towards the shed and close the door.

"Watch the door and don't you dare look back," I threaten him.

He just chuckles.

"Look away now," I warn him.

I hear a little rustle.

Expecting him to look away by now, I take off my cardigan, put on my skinny jeans and pull down my skirt.

Now for the top.

"Are you looking away?" I ask.

"Yep," he says, amused.

That skunk.

"Are you sure?" I double-check.

"Absolutely."

With a quick swipe, I remove my blouse from the top of my head, leaving my torso cold. If I wasn't trembling so much, I could've get it done sooner, but I stupidly drop my tank top. I snatch it off the ground quickly, but before I could actually put it on, the hair on the nape of my neck stood up.

Rolling my eyes, I swerve around.

I start rambling "Four Eaton, didn't I tell you to-" I stop. My eyes went wide.

He's smirking at me.

A strangled squeak came out, but I stood frozen, under his piercing gaze. Remembering what I'm about to do, I turn and put on my tank top, my cheeks still flushing deeply red. I then shrug on my leather jacket and pull out my hair from the bun.

"Out," I command.

He opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him. "Shut up."

I run for his bike, out the shed.

How could I be so stupid.

xXx

"Tris!" Marlene waves at me, and I run up to her.

The rest of the girls gush at each other. Marlene speaks first, "Didn't you hear? There's a new student coming!"

Christina pipes up, "I wonder if it's a boy. Imagine if he was cute."

Shauna frowns, "What if it's a girl?"

Just then, a boy passes by us. "Then she's gonna get your boyfriend," Peter chimes in.

Lynn suddenly appears by our side and yells, "Fuck off Peter!" then her tone lowers," News flash, it's a pair. Two new students."

Shauna, Christina and Marlene starts shouting at once. "Got dibs on the boy."

"Boy is mine."

"The lad is offlimits and is mine!"

Lynn just rolls her eyes and shouts slowly," You all have a boyfriend."

Marlene looks puzzled, "I don't."

"Cut the crap Marlene, we all know you and Uriah are fuckbuddies," Shauna says in a bored tone.

Marlene blushed, and denying the fact that they are.

"Wait Christina is with Will? How did I not know this?" I scold them.

Shauna waved it off, "We all weren't there. They decided to keep it a secret, but of course we found out."

I was staring daggers at Christina, who pretended I wasn't even there.

"Anyways! we must pair the new boy with someone," Christina argues.

The three of the taken girls turn at Lynn, which she responds," Nope. I'm not looking for a relationship. Sucks for you guys, but it ain't gonna happen."

Then the four slowly turn to look at me, when I was distracted by my phone. I look up, feeling the burning holes on my head.

"What?" I question innocently.

"We're going to pair you with the new boy-" Shauna starts.

"If he's cute," Marlene adds. "I mean if he's ugly, we can throw him to Molly."

We shudder.

Christina taunts, "Unless, you have a thing going on with Four."

The rest of the girls' heads turn to Christina's direction, then at mine and back at hers. Christina just smriks.

"Shut up! Don't tell me its true," Lynn gasps.

Shauna shrugs, " Whoa Tris. Why didn't you say anything?"

I was frowning at their stupidity. Me and Four? Never.

Marlene, "I approve! Fourtris!"

I hold my palms up, "Let's be real. There's nothing going on between us. I'm serious!"

They all frown, as if to figure themselves out.

"Later losers," I roll my eyes and walk backwards.

When I turn, I accidentally bump into someone, and the papers fell.

The person starts apologizing to me.

"Watch it- Are you the new student?" I ask, gaining interest.

"Yeah I'm new," The new girl looks up at me. "I'm Juanita, but I'm called Nita."

Her warm brown skin brightens her dark hair, tall but not too tall, thin but not too thin.

"Tris," I introduce myself.

Just then, Four decides to rescue me from this awkward conversation.

"Tris!" His deep voice calls out to me. Of course I know it's him.

I turn my head, catching the glimpse of Nita following the source of the voice.

"Yeah?" I ask him, once he's near enough.

He opens his mouth to speak, but his eyes slide and take notice of the girl next to me.

"Wh-who's this?" He asks, out of breath.

Don't tell me you like her Four. But still, After all, Nita is pretty. Who wouldn't like her?

"Four, this is Juanita; the new transfer. Nita, this is Four; a jock." I introduce them both.

He gives a small smile. His cold demeanor is back.

Why is he always cold to everyone?

'Everyone but you,' a voice calls back.

That's not true. He's open to his friends… right?

'Nope' that same voice.

Get out of my head.

I watch their handshake. Then I look at Nita, who is smiling shyly yet flirtatiously at Four.

This girl got the hots for Four. Just like any other girl.

"I'm gonna go," I say, escaping the situation.

I walk away and turn a corner, when I spot him. No not Four. Four was behind me.

I walk faster, the sound of my boots clanking the floor, and his eyes look up.

"Matthew? What are you doing here?" I smile at him.

Matthew's a friend from where I was raised. He's about as old as Four, with black tousled and untamed hair, and his eyes curves like he's a part Asian.

"I'm just enrolled here," He smiles.

I give him a hug.

You know, pathetic people who doesn't have lives aka gossipers, mutters around us. Yes, I'm known as an unfriendly person and is very guarded, but that doesn't mean I can't give friendly gestures right? Give me a break.

I pull away and glare at everyone, and they all return to their normal activities. Good.

"You're the new kid? Oh my god." I laugh, "Come on! I have to introduce you to everyone. Just a heads up, I'm not very friendly to people."

I wink at him, before tugging on his hand.

What one person could do to change my whole day.

* * *

**A/N: **** Here is an update after 1000 years of not updating. I have my excuse, finals. Thank you for waiting patiently for the update. I thought I haven't written a chapter for the next update, so I hurriedly wrote a chapter but that's when I realised, I've written a chapter. So next update may be in a few days :)**


	9. Four vs Matthew

**Chapter 9**

Matthew and I had been hanging out all week, and even so, I pushed Four away completely.

I dragged Matthew into my clique and even Nita, who is into Four. Not that it matter of course. I wasn't jealous. Matthew was even a bit uncomfortable with my clique, maybe because they're so loud, so he decides to spend his time in the library. I didn't mind of course, I accompanied him there too. We were like two peas in a pod that were lost but found our way back to each other. Of course, this is strictly friendship. We've practically known each other since we were in diapers.

Truth to be told, he is a royalty, but I have no idea what kingdom he's from or whether he's a prince.

"Earth to Tris!" Christina snap me out of my reverie.

I look at her. "Sorry what?"

She sighs, "I said, do you want to go to factions parlor?"

"I-I can't." I swallow down the guilt. I haven't been hanging with my friends for a week now.

"Why?" Marlene suddenly came up to us.

I look away. "because, I promised Matthew we'd go out to get some tacos."

Marlene frowns, "What's up with you and Matthew? Are you like, a thing?"

I shriek. "What?! No! We're just friends. He's a good buddy of mine and I'm just introducing him around."

Chris was fed up with my bullshit. "Yeah, and it's been a week. You're so stuck-up with him."

Marlene and her ideas, "Why don't you bring him to factions parlor?"

Christina looked at her weirdly.

We all know Matthew can't mix with the whole group expect for me.

"I'm just suggesting," she mumbles.

I defended her, "Actually, that's a good idea. I could even talk him into this."

I know Christina couldn't say no, she even thinks that Matthew look cute, but she said Matthew could compare to Will because Will gives her a heart attack every time she looks at him.

"Alright," she concedes.

I gave them a toothy smile.

xXx

"Are you sure it's okay?" Matthew pushes up his glasses.

Nodding enthusiastically, I assure him, "Yeah, besides, I was also dragged into this."

We walk into the parlor, joining my friends there.

There were no practice today, so Four, Zeke and Uriah were there with Will, and the complete set of the girls. It was Four who retorts first.

"What is he doing here? I thought it's just our group." He says in a cold tone.

Matthew nudges me from beside me.

"I brought him here. Do you have a problem with it, Four?" I ask him.

Before Four can answer than Lynn cuts in.

"Shut up, pussies. Order something already." Lynn rolls her eyes.

I ordered two slices of dauntless cake (two for me of course.) and an erudite fizzy drink.

Matthew got a plate of abnegation scrambled eggs and milk. I then forced him to get a slice of dauntless cake.

"This is just something to fill your stomach as snacks, not breakfast." I told him.

Matthew shots back, "You can eat breakfast at any time of the day."

I nod. "True though, alright." I say in a man's tone.

We both stifle our laugh before going into fits of giggles. I couldn't help but feel a burning hole at the back of my head. After that, I paid for our food because I got Matthew tangled in my mess.

We sat down side by side and chatter away. Even Uriah and Will were nice enough to talk to Matthew. Will was ecstatic to find another brainiac in our group. They started talking about smart things I couldn't comprehend, but I was smiling, knowing that Matthew could relax even if he didn't really belong. I know how he feels.

That's when I realize, I'm just the one being fake. I'm not me. Matthew's been true to himself all along and I'm there being fake and we both know it.

I could puke out my cake right now. I feel so sick to my stomach.

Just when I thought I was better, Four ruins the situation and pushes his fizzy drink as it topples over Matthew's scrambled eggs.

Four was looking sorry, but I can see in his eyes the satisfactory.

"Sorry man, it was an accident." His lips turn down, but I saw the evidence of the corner of his lips tipping up.

I grit my teeth. What is the matter with Four? Why is he acting like this? Come on, even if there were a new person, he'd at least acknowledge their presence. He did that to Nita, why can't he do it to Matthew?

"Four," I forced a smile, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

His deep blue eyes snapped onto mine and I force myself to look away before I was trapped under his spell.

"Sure," he smiles.

To anyone, it's a shy and quiet smile, but I know him better and that smile daring me. That son of a cunt.

I stand up, push back my long blonde hair to the side before pulling him with me. Somebody have got to teach the boy a lesson.

Once we're out of earshot from the rest of the crew, I turn around sharply to face him.

"Listen here buddy, Matthew is my friend and just don't mess with him Four. Got that?" I threaten him.

He simply rolls his eyes.

"What is the matter with you? Why are you being like this? Don't act like some moody teenage girl on her period." I shot back at him. "Grow up Four. It's not funny. He's trying to fit in, and you won't let him do that."

I waited for his response but nothing came. Only his quiet silence floats between us. I was breathing heavily. I can even hear the heartbeat pounding in my ear. It's either I was too pissed at him or the proximity between us was suffocating me. I can't tell which. The silence was awkward and deafening. I realized, something was wrong.

My voice turns soft. "Hey Four, what's wrong?"

I can tell he's pulling back to do something, his fist were clenched and his knuckles were white.

He starts, "I-I…"

"Hey look at me," I whisper to him. I push up his chin so I could look into his eyes.

Big mistake.

His eyes were hungry as it stared onto mine and we were staring with a connection like wood and fire. The air was sizzling between us but I can't help it, I continue looking into his dark blue beautiful orbs as he looks into my pale ones.

All hopes were lost, when he tried to bring my head closer to his. I jerk away from him. His eyes turned down as if the light disappeared from his eyes.

I shake my head at him, before running off to the rest of the group.

I can't. I can't do this.

I have no time for love or any relationship for that matter. It just doesn't- I can't. In the end, I would be off with some prince I barely know, and he just won't matter anymore.

Somewhere at the back of my head i could hear my conscience whisper at me. _He doesn't know..._

I clench my fist. It doesn't matter that he doesn't know, does it? I know I made the right choice to escape that kiss, but why do I feel like my heart is being pricked?

* * *

**A/N****: Ta ta ta! Hello people. Shitty but well, here's an update. For the clarification again, Tris doesn't like Matthew. She just has a creeping suspicion that Four might be into Nita or something. winkwink. Till next time.**


	10. I'm a mess

Chapter 10

***warning: this chapter contains a lot of cursing, if you're innocent and all that, you can just not read this.**

"Shit! Shit! _Shit!_" I mumble under my breath as I struggle to put on my leggings in the shed. I think it's officially my secret hideout.

As I tumble out the door, my foot hits the door. "Ow, fuck! Damn this piece of shit."

"Whoa there sailor." The deep thick voice speaks.

"Shut up Four." I roll my eyes at him and continues before he tries to cut me," You think you can break me by exposing me but you're dead wrong. I know things about you more than you know about yourself. Don't even dare to mess with me."

He stares at me dumbfounded, on my bike if I must say. I climb over and hit him. "Go."

Seconds ticks by.

"Four go! Hurry up! I'm almost late. Drive!"

Without further notice, the bike speeds onto the driveway and pass onto the main road in full speed. I held onto his jacket and secure my arms around his torso. I can feel his abs underneath the thin material and even without looking, I can see himself smirking.

That son of a cunt.

"Damn you Four Eaton, slow down! I don't want to die!" I shout over the voice of the engine and the wind.

"You're just saying that to feel my abs so I'd keep going," he says quietly.

I roll my eyes at him. "You ignorant pig. How many times do I have to tell you that I will never fall for a boar like you with your terribly horrendous charms?"

"You think I'm charming?" He asks, I can hear the smile on his lips.

I thwack his head. "You arrogant prick, didn't you hear anything I said?"

He smiles, "bla bla bla more excuses." He fakes a yawn. "Hold tight Tris."

I was about to defy his orders but then he sped up and he's already going over 75mph and I didn't want to die, so I don't have a choice.

When we reach school, the first thing I said to him was, "Next time, I'm driving."

He chuckles but his laugh went dead when he focuses on someone behind me. I turn to find Matthew standing awkwardly.

"Hey Mattie, morning!" I chirp to greet him.

He smiles then proceed to ask me, "Hey Tris, can I be your chem—"

Four looks at our exchange before cutting in, "Sorry dork. We have homeroom to go to." He steers me away.

Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up. Wait, what?!

"I'd love to Matt! I-uh- I'll see you in Chem!" I shout to him.

Four's grip is like a metal cage, impossible to break through. Once we're inside the hall, with girls trying to shoot me dirty looks and some cowering because well, I'm me and other barely notice my presence, only to drool over Four and his bulky figure.

"Let. Me. Go!" I resist his pull. "Let me go or I will stick a pole up your ass that you can't get it out."

He lets go in an instance, his face straight but his eyes are playful.

"I'm not some girl that could be dragged by you, feeling merriment. I won't. You know what Four? Fuck off. Fuck you and your stupid little help." I spit at him. "Go back from where you came from because I don't need to look at your uglyass face and just go."

I fled before he could make a remark.

xXx

"Cheer up Tris," Christina pouts.

Shauna volunteers, "Is it Matthew because I could kick that son of a bitch."

I ignore the whole crew of worried girls in front of me as I continue stabbing my salmon. Why did I get salmon again? I don't know.

Lynn scoffs and says, " For fuck's sake Tris. We all know Four is hot but don't get heart-brokened like that. He's just one cold guy with a frozen heart."

Oh, if only they knew what a madcap and a mischievous little squirt he is.

"What makes you think that it's Four?" I squint my eyes at her.

She gives me a look that says _are-you-kidding-me_

Marlene chirps in, "So _it is_ Four. Don't worry pumpkin. We can set you up. Now don't act all desperate."

I frown in disbelief. My friends think I'm down because I can't get Four. As if! I may not be the prettiest girl out there but sure as hell I'm not the ugliest.

"You don't get it do you? I'm trying to get away from Four, not to be closer with him," I resist calling them dumbasses.

Christina squeals, "So it's settled. We're going shopping!"

We all look at her as if she were an idiot.

"Boys hate shopping in general, so whenever they're chasing for some girl and female species goes shopping, they won't enter the house of clothes." She beams at her theory.

That is the stupidest theory I've ever heard.

Marlene adds, "I'll take you out for ice cream and we can get your favorite flavor. Strawberry cheesecake! Or do you feel like chocolate?"

"Both sounds nice," I say, being tempted. I'm already dreaming about the ice cream I'm going to get this afternoon.

Shauna chirps in, "Make sure you do get her an ice cream, the last time you promised me, I only got a fucking Erudite fizzy drink and its bland as hell."

Lynn frowns, "Can I not come? I doubt the place we'll go to is nice."

Christina poked her. "Do you not trust me? I am the queen of fashion basically. Trust me, it'll be _fantabulous_."

When all she got was a blank stare, she explains, "Fantastic and fabulous. How can you not know?"

"You're so stupid," Lynn murmurs under her breath, directing it at Christina.

"I heard that."

Her satisfied smirk deepens, "You're meant to."

Christina scoffs but Shauna broke the two before a catfight starts. "Alright ladies. Calm your tits because we are _all_ going shopping."

If Shauna graduates, who's going to be the mature one between all of us?

xXx

"You have got to be joking." I look at Christina.

She beams with pride. She have taken us to _Amity stree_t, which is the healthy shopping centre and they don't have ice cream. Not even popsicles. Only frozen yoghurt.

Since I was hungry (when am I not?) I race up to the nearest froyo stand with a man smiling at me. Let me tell you, he's creepy as fuck.

"I'll have a beetroot froyo with strawberries," I say randomly. As you can see, I'm not the biggest fan of froyo and in Amity street, all food comes in red, yellow and healthy.

"That would be $3.25" He says. I pick up my cup as I hand him my cash.

When he gives the change, he says," Go with Happiness."

All I could do was nod. Then I say, "Yeah you too." Before rushing back to Christina.

"Why are we here? The weirdest shits happen here." I whisper to her.

Lynn finally joins in, "This place is fucked up. It's all about kindness and harmony."

She punches us lightly, "Be optimistic. Let's go there!" Pointing to a random store called '_Amity's Harmony'_

Yeah. Just great.

I let out a groan of frustration before being dragged by my _stupendously magnificent_ people I call my friends. Ugh, fuck.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**I procrastinate too much. I have to download VPN just to post this from my laptop bc the site is banned in my country. Still, it's fun writing these so I didn't mind. Not my best chapter but I've got to post something because all you lovely flowers had been patiently waiting for an update, so thanks for you ducklings that had been with me since the start or the recent readers that actually continued reading my story. x**


	11. The Nita Affair?

**Chapter 11**

Hanging with my friends had been a relief in this double world. Going home, I was surprised when Four isn't in my house. Usually he'll be all over the couch, with Caleb glaring at him from his room, trying to get some peace.

Gingerly, I take cautious steps as I asked into the deafening silence of the house. "Hello?"

Silence.

'Guess I'm home alone tonight,' I thought, as I climb up the stairs.

I open the door of my room and proceed to go to the bathroom . As I was changing into my top and sweats, something crashed outside. Peeking out of my door, I see the one and only Four Eaton, face-down, sprawled on the floor.

"Dude? Why. Are. You. Here. Again?" I ask him.

He shrugs and plops down on my bed. I roll my eyes, march out of the bath room and crawled onto my bed before pushing Four to the floor.

"Aw fuck!" He says as he landed with a thud. "Hey! Tris!"

"Shut up, get over yourself. I'm trying to sleep," I say as I snuggle into my blanket and drifting off.

x

The sound of the incoming message woke me up and I reach to my bedside table. Not my phone. Obviously Four's and the repeated chimes from the notification is starting to annoy me.

'Does this son of a bitch know how to silent this crap?' I muttered in my head, yawning and rubbing my eyes.

I slowly read the latest message.

Nita: Four?

Nita: Hello

Nita: You're coming right

Nita: at 7 tonight

Uh. Who's Nita? God, don't tell me it's Juanita. The new girl? Is it? Are they a thing now? A _secret _thing?

The nearing footsteps pull me out of my reverie. I slap the phone onto the bedside table and pretended to sleep.

Four barges in, judging by his heavy footsteps and picked up his phone. A series of chimes and some noises, as they exchange some texts, before he shuts his phone.

I remain motionless, like a dead man. The heat radiating off his body is so powerful, I can practically feel Four nearing. He pats my head and planted a kiss on my forehead.

All that was going in my head were:

'What. The. Fuck.'

'Where is he going?'

'WHY DID HE DO THAT'

'ISNT HE WITH NITA NOW I AM SO CONFUSED'

Four must've noticed the frown etched on my forehead, as I'm battling with myself in my head.

Someone please make an appointment to a mental institute because I think I've gone loco.

"Tris, are you awake?" He starts.

I yawn. "What do you want?" I grunt for some effect.

"I'm leaving for… a project. Will you be fine alone?" He scrunches his eyebrows.

A project my ass. I didn't wanna yell at him so I quickly nod before turning around. He leaves the room and I'm back to being alone, all by myself.

Nita. Nita. Nita

Is it going to be her? I must admit, she is pretty.

The gnarly voice at the back of my head speaks to me ,' and you're Tris. She's no match for you Bea. You're downright strong and selfless.'

My phone lights up as I receive a text.

Rob: Hey Beatrice, I'm having some spare time right now. Do you want to grab some food with me?

I quickly text back.

Beatrice: Robert! That'd be great. Where are we going?

Rob: Faction strip?

Beatrice: See you in 10.

I get off my lazy bum and decided to put on a pair of navy jeans, white shirt, brown leather jacket and some combat boots. I rush to my car before driving off.

x

Faction strip is located near the borders of Abnegation Street and the Dauntless Area. It's a street full of mixes of shops, stores and diners. Basically, it's my favorite place in town and Robert knows that, we're best buds ever since middle school.

Robert was in a grey shirt and jeans, so it was easy to spot him. His untamed curls on the top of his head was messily brushed, just like the usual. I lock my car and get off, walking towards him.

"Robert!" I yell.

He turns and look in my direction, before smiling in delight, "Beatrice hey!"

I practically jump on him and hug tightly, while he chuckles. Good ole Robert and his damn chuckle.

'Tris get on your feet.' I mentally scolded myself.

"So shall we?" He takes my hand and nods a direction, while I nod, smiling.

"That. Is. Epic. How did you get away with it?" I ask him about his daredevil story of never getting caught.

He laughs nervously, "I don't know it's just, I just did it." He said straightly.

I take a sip of my latte. Right after dinner, we went to a coffee shop to get some drinks, the cold, night air could give me a frostbite any minute now. The smell of coffee and warm milk fill my nostrils. I shake my head at his reasoning, when something caught my eye.

Something is walking towards me.

"Tris?" He asks. I went rigid and stop halfway in my steps.

I turn my head and see Four.

WHY IS HE _EVERYWHERE_? ?$?8?!2?!#?

"It's Bea-trice, Four," I roll my eyes. "Aren't you having a 'project'? Where's your 'lady'?"

He stares at me, dumbfounded. Then, he looks at Robert and our entwined fingers.

Oh shit.

He frowns. "Actually, I'm about to get some hot chocolate for the two of us," he steps aside, to reveal Nita in her patterned scarf, long-sleeved black shirt, jeans and boots.

"Ah, I see. Hey 'Nita'" I smiled sickly sweet at her.

"Hey Tris," she showed her perfect white teeth. 'We're down her to go get drinks."

"Four, Juanita, this is Robert. My best friend since middle school, " I introduced Robert to them both.

Four's rigid frame instantly relaxes, but his hard stare was still fixated at Robert, while Robert, extended his hand like a real gentleman he is. Four shook his hand while Nita just smiles at him.

I cough, breaking the awkward silence. Four looks away, his hand rubs the nape of his neck, and the other was hanging loosely on Nita's shoulder.

"Well I guess, we have to go now." Four says, " See you around." Avoiding eye contact, as the strut away. All I saw was the mischievous smirk on her lips before they trudged along.

My chest was burning, foul words forming in my throat, ready to hit them both, but Robert's warm hand pats my shoulder and I loosen up.

"Wanna go ice skating?" Robert offers, light-heartedly.

I look at him, dubious, "What? Now?"

He nods, a mellow smile forming on his lips. "Come on!" He pulls me, and we started dashing for the ice-skating arena.

Four can go out with his dearest babyboo or whoever he likes, and dangle her in front of me like that. Well, two can play that game. _Bring it, Four._

* * *

**A/N: **

**Who wants to rip off Four's head for 'going out' with Nita? Hmmm, I wonder what's going on between the two. What do you think of the chapter? I think you all deserve an apology from me. I'm sorry for not updating, but it's DECEMBER! I can't wait for Christmas x**


	12. The Sibling Talk

**Chapter 5**

Weeks after the incident, Four Eaton visits my house frequently. For what reason? I have no idea. Neither does he, he just "accompanies" his mother.

What business does mother and Evelyn has anyway?

I don't seem to care, but every time Four Eaton is here, he's just plain annoying. He'd try to get under my skin at all costs, but he seems livelier than he actually is at school. He's the serious "cool" type at school, but here, he's just a cocky arrogant guy, like a cold charm. It seems as if his façade is gone here.

One late afternoon, I was passing by the ajar door, I found Caleb reading in his room. Typical.

"Hey, Caleb," I greeted awkwardly.

I step inside his room before closing the door behind me. He held up a finger, before reading for a minute, then closing his book.

_Always a geek._

"What is it Beatrice?" He asks, his full attention on me.

"Do you know who?" I question him.

His face showed pure confusion for a second but then it was gone as my words sink in.

"Listen, I'm not very sure who, but I think I have a clue," He confessed.

"You do?" His answer surprised me.

Caleb is turning 18 in a couple of months, and as I mentioned earlier, his marriage will be arranged and he will finally meet his fiancé.

The thought of Caleb getting married at 18 sends bile to my throat. I can't believe he's getting married already! Where did my childhood go?

He nods solemnly before opening his mouth to speak.

"I do, but listen, I-," He takes a deep breath before continuing. "Imgivingupthethrone."

I let that sink in. The cloud of confusion clears out and I panic.

"You, _what_?" I shriek.

Caled just look down.

"Y-you, YOU CAN'T!" I shouted at him.

"I'm not going to take the throne Caleb, I'm fuckin second in line-I'm going to be married to a fucking prince and live in his fucking castle. Either way you won't escape the throne. Don't think I'm going to live in la-la land. As if I want any of this!" I continue before composing myself.

Caleb just looks flabbergasted. Oh right, pardon my French.

"Everything's arranged for us," I whisper to myself.

"It's not what you think Beatrice," he sighs," I'm just going to give it up for a while, I want to go to college, get a degree. You don't have to do anything towards the kingdom in the mean time. I'll take care of it, it's just that, you're going to have your marriage first."

_Do you ever think that I also want to get a degree? Maybe, also, get into college of my dreams?_

Actually I don't. School's already hella stressful.

"I won't run away from my responsibilities Beatrice," he got up and ruffled my hair.

"Alright," I exhaled in relief, "who are you marrying anyway?"

He mumbled something.

"Who?"

"Susan."

I choke on my spit.

"Susan Black? The girl next door?" I ask in disbelief.

He just bobs his head.

"Are you positive?" I ask him with a squint. He shakes his head before nodding before shaking again.

Hmmm. I guess he's still reluctant.

I stifle a laugh before patting him on the head.

"She's a good girl Caleb. Perfect for you. Ms. Girl Next Door meet Mr. Know It All, just make sure you don't make mad scientist babies," I smirk and wink at him as he shoots me a glare.

Sure, I mean Susan's just a bit out of the ordinary, she's not _that_ bad. Actually, she's not bad at all, she's kind, gentle and nice. She just didn't strike me as a princess.

_Oh my god. Susan's a princess. Does that mean Robert's a prince?!_

What if I'm betrothed to _Robert?_

No it's impossible. Right?

Yeah!

_No._

"What if I have to marry Robert?" I asks dubiously.

I can see Caleb snickering, before I lightly punch his shoulder.

"Robert isn't that bad. He just trails Susan around. He's a really good kid, I talked with him on several occasions." He waved it off.

"That's the point Caleb, he follows Susan around. I ever talked to him and god it was awkward. It's not possible, right?" I ask him with expectations.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He gives a vague answer and an amused smile.

"Not helping! I'm out," I grumbled as I step out of his room.

Robert. Well…

"Actually, we met up last week and it was….nice," I go out of focus and recalled our outing. He was really kind and we were having a blast before a certain someone decided to ruin our time by bringing his sidehoe.

"Why are you frowning? I thought you said Robert was nice. You speak of him like an angel," He says.

I stop my train of thoughts and smile, "Nothing. He's actually a sweet guy."

xXx

"Can you be helpful for once and shut up?" I look up to a blue-eyed boy messing my drawers, making unnecessary noises by my drawer.

"Nope," he says, popping the 'p'

"And stop messing my drawers!" I ordered.

Trying to study makes it hard, having a Four Eaton in the room. I have no fucking idea why he is even here. As far as I know, he's supposed to be having football practice.

He stops playing with my drawers abruptly, and stride to sit beside me on my bed. Guess what? He starts poking me.

"Hey Tris. Tris? Triss! Triis?" He pokes.

"Can you be annoying to someone else?" I groan as I shift away from him.

He just gave me a toothy grin and shook his head.

He's so adorable. His gorgeous dark blue eyes, and his well built muscles.

Tris. Stop. NO. He just went out with Juanita

"Get out." I command.

"But-"

"NO. GO."

"I have something to ask you."

"Make it quick," I say, not bothering to turn around to talk to him. "Well?"

"Turn around," he says softly.

I let out a gurgle of groans before trying to concentrate on my work. "No. Just tell me, I need to focus on my essay."

"You want to make this quick? Then turn the fuck around," He says, going impatient.

I turn around with a roll of my eyes.

He was down on his knees. In the middle of my room.

"Uh- What are you doing?" I question him.

He rolls out a piece of carton. It's a banner. Filled with my ugly and not-ready pictures of me. Fuck, how did he get ahold of them? Great, he sure knows how to win a girl's heart.

"Would you, Tris Natalie Prior, go to the homecoming with me?"

I covered my mouth, this is too sweet. The bubbling thought of his arm slung across Nita's shoulder was even sweeter that I want to puke.

"Four, are you okay?" I say suspiciously.

He pleads, "Come on Tris say Yes."

I frown at him. He is so weird! "What about Nita?" I enquire.

His jaw drops to the floor and his brows scrunches in confusion ,"Wh-what do you mean _'What about Nita'_?"

I raise my eyebrows, "You heard me"

"Tri—" Before Four can continue to explain, I hear knocks from my window, which is odd since my window is from the second floor of my three-story mansion.

I push out the window and look out, then down.

Surprisingly, all my friends were outside, down there.

They shout in unison," Say _Yes!_"

I turn back to him, who's still holding the poster and pouts.

"There's nothing going on between the two of us okay. She just helped me." He explains.

I, being the self-conscious person I am ask sharply, "In _what_ way?"

This time, it's him who rolls his eyes, "In this way." He says, looking down at the poster. "You know I'm not a sweet, cheesy guy. Besides, is that a yes?"

I try to stop a squeak to escape. Is he being serious? I folded my arms together. "But—"

Another voice interrupted me, coming from outside, "JUST SAY YES. WE WANT TO HEAR A FUCKIN YES."

At least I'm doing him a favour and Uriah too I guess.

I smile," Fuck Yes!" I jump into his open arms and squeeze the life out of him.

He didn't even get a chance to drop the poster, but he hugs me back as hard, as if he wanted it all along.

I whisper. "Never knew you were the romantic type Four Eaton. Oh and you owe me for this."

He just mumbles. "It's an honor to take you by surprise, every single time"

I throw back my head, laughing, my body still wrapped around Four's and he was chuckling slightly.

I sigh, put my arms around his neck, still in his embrace. "Thank you."

Warm in his embrace, I block out all the noises, or at least, I try to. Only the distinct noise of my friends cheering and the racing heartbeat of Four Eaton, and the soft advancing footsteps and the creaking of the door are all I hear.

Is he really worth it? I can't, I shouldn't have. Four isn't a prince, for fuck's sake. Can I really negotiate with mother about Four and Robert? I shouldn't even be in this mess in the first place.

Quietly, I exhale and wonder, how much I miss my good ole pal, Four Eaton. What ever happened to us, when we were kids? We had the best of days together.

_And the doesn't remember a thing…_

The shocking gasp pulls me out of my tranquil reverie.

"Beatrice?!" The voice rumbles.

I practically fell off Four and push back my messy blonde tress, before looking at the person at the door in horror.

Oh. My. Fuck. The voice at the back of my throat was finally out.

"_Robert!?"_

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Alright, I've noticed that I had a lot of typo and grammar error and I have to say I'm sorry, but thank you for putting up with me. Let me just tell you, I haven't proofread everything, so my apologies**


End file.
